Guide To Terms
by SilentHillStories
Summary: This is a guide to fanfiction terms. It is NOT WRITTEN BY ME. I only put the words in the center of the page and made some bold! I found this on a site called angelfire, and I thought people may like to hear this. I hope you will send this to others who are confused like I was. This is solely informational. PLEASE fanfiction, do not remove this! I just want to inform others!
1. Punctuation

**!**

The Exclamation Mark or '**Bang**' Symbol

Refers to a short form for expressing the presence of a particular trait or defining quality of a character in a story. One which is usually not part of the original canon characterization, or is at least an extreme interpretation of the canon characterization. Most often written in the format of trait first and character's name last, with the symbol in between. (For example: "Smart!Jack" in Stargate: SG-1, indicating that the character of Jack O'Neill is secretly smarter than he pretends to be.) The compact format of [trait]![character's name] manages to quickly and clearly describe to the reader an accurate depiction of the author's choice in characterization before they even read the story.

_See also: BAMF and/or Limp!_


	2. A (forward slash) A

**A/A**

**A**ction**/A**dventure

Refers to a genre of stories featuring a plot with a fair amount of physical (as in the "shoot 'em up, blow 'em up, beat 'em up" type and not the "don't come a-knockin' if the bed be a-rockin'" type!) action. Adventure stories tend to be mainly plot-driven in nature, but may also contain mystery or suspense or romance.

_See also: Casefile, Genre and/or Plot_


	3. Adult

**Note: When I have this note it means this definition features content such as; language, violence and sexual content. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**Adult**

Refers to the presence of graphic or explicit sexual content and/or violence; must be (or should be even though you ignore it) 18 years or older to read.

_See also: Het and/or Slash_


	4. Amnesia (-fic)

**Amnesia (-fic)**

Refers to stories in which a character (or perhaps all of them!) loses their memory, either in whole or in part, for one reason or another. It is an excellent way to explore new dynamics among the characters, also acting as a way to get an outside perspective without introducing an original character. Usually, but not always, the amnesiac will regain their memories before the end of the story.

_See also: H/C and/or Outside POV_


	5. A (forward slash) N

**A/N**

**A**uthor's** N**otes

Refers to an author's personal notes about the story, writing experience, or whatever else the author wants to talk to their readers about. Usually included before the beginning, or sometimes after the end, of a fic. Author's notes embedded within a story are generally viewed as distracting, pointless, and unwelcome. If additional explanation that cannot be incorporated into context is needed, the use of footnotes is perfectly acceptable and can often enhance a fic tremendously. That said, certain forms of parody such as Badfics and MSTings may use the embedded A/N method deliberately for humour's sake.

_See also: Badfic and/or MST_


	6. Angst

**Angst**

Refers to a genre of stories with prevalent physical or, mainly, emotional torment of characters. Most stories with an angst description contain significant levels of characters feeling emotions such as fear, anxiety, or sadness. Such fics may also be designed to elicit such emotions in the readers.

_See also: H/C_


	7. Anon (-ymous)

**Anon (-ymous)**

Refers to someone, either author or reader, who does not wish their identity to be revealed. Often shortened to Anon. When multiple anonymous users are posting, may be distinguished by using such terms as Same Anon (SA), Different Anon (DA) or New Anon (NA).

_See also: OP_


	8. Arc (Myth- or Story-)

**Arc (Myth- or Story-)**

Refers to an extensive overarching plot theme that extends throughout a story or series, either as the primary plot thread or (usually) running continuously within the background. May be originated as part of the original canon, especially among dramas, or developed purely in an author's on-going fanwork.

_See also: Plot_


	9. Archive

**Archive**

Refers to a collection of stories by multiple different authors in one easy-to-browse location. Major fandom archives often host thousands of stories of every imaginable variety. Many archives are also multifandom or even themed, such as Crossover archives. is the largest archive ever in existence, and thus the first archive most new readers discover. While admittedly a great starting place for delving into a new fandom, it is by no means the only (or often best!) archive for many varieties of fandoms or genres. More specialised archives can generally be found by a quick Google search of the name of your fandom/pairing/preference with either the word "archive" or "fanfiction" beside it. Also, don't forget AO3! Otherwise known as the Archive Of Our Own, a massive fan-created multifandom archive alternative that is well worth checking out! (It has great downloadable formats of every story for e-readers and tablets, yay!)


	10. AU

**AU**

**A**lternate** U**niverse

Refers to a story of which there is a (often major) plot, setting, or character deviation away from established canon. AUs may be anything, but there are some themes that are quite common in a variety of fandoms such as All Human AUs, Animal AUs, Highschool AUs, and/or Modern AUs, for example. Authors may also create and develop their own unique worlds in which to place familiar characters. Sometimes referred to as Alternate Realities, Alternate Timelines or Parallel Realities, but such precise distinctions are not usually necessary.

_See also: Fusion and/or Worldbuilding_


	11. Badfic

**Badfic**

Refers to stories written in a deliberately horrible manner, as a special type of Parody story (one usually only done as a Challenge). Badfics tend to use every cliche in the book, ridiculous (completely out-of-character) sweeping (and often purple-prosy) descriptions and dialogue, and mainly... the most awful grammar and spelling one can stand! Such stories can be terribly funny (in the way watching a train wreck is interesting) or excruciatingly nauseating. It takes a master to pull it off without encouraging the Pepto-Bismol stockprices, so is not recommended for beginners.

_See also: Challenge and/or Parody_


	12. Backstory

**Backstory**

Refers to a story about, or containing scenes of, the past history of a character as set well before the canon's timeline. The character's prior background may be previously established in canon and just further elaborated in the fic, or the backstory may be an entirely original creation of the author. As backstory is ostensibly part of the character's unseen history, it may be Jossed by canon at any time or possibly even retconned in at a later date.

_See also: Jossed and/or Retcon_


	13. BAMF

**Note: When I have this note it means there is adult content and/or violence and/or sexual content ahead. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**BAMF**

Bad Ass Mother Fucker - refers to a character who is particularly awesome and impressive, often expressing this awesome power of awesometude by being extremely clever, effective, and hard to defeat. BAMFs may be male or female, stereotypically heroic or unexpectedly amazing, consistently so or just during brief moments. (Note that "bamf!" is also the sound that X-Men character Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler makes when teleporting, but that this version of the word is not related to the meaning of the acronym - except in that Nightcrawler is himself a fairly BAMFy character anyway.)


	14. Bestiality

******Note: When I have this note it means this definition features content such as; language, violence and sexual content. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**Bestiality**

Refers to the presence of a sexual relationship between humans and animals. Most bestiality stories actually involve a human physically transformed into an animal via some spell or mysticism, but who still retains their human thoughts and emotions and are thus fully capable of giving informed consent. May be mild to extreme, implied or graphic. This can frequently be a squick for many people, so should be listed in the author's warnings.

_See also: Kink, Squick, and/or Warning_


	15. Beta (-d, -read, or -reader)

**Beta (-'d, -read, or -reader)**

Refers to having someone knowledgeable in writing etiquette edit a story prior to posting. While spell-checking a story can catch most simple mistakes, certain grammar faux-pas will be missed. A beta-reader can catch not only the technical errors, but is often useful as a sounding board for improving the story itself. Betas can fill in plotholes, keep your characterizations on target, and help guide an author to new creative heights. Authors are fantastic and always appreciated, but betas make authors better and deserve some appreciation of their own.


	16. BDSM

**Note: When I have this note it means this definition features content such as; language, violence and sexual content. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**BDSM (or B/D, D/s, S/M)**

**B**ondage**/D**omination**/****S**adism**/M**asochism

Refers to the presence of bondage, dominance/submission, and/or sado-masochism for sexual or violence purposes. Not all aspects of the term BDSM may be included within a single fic, so many authors distinguish which specific elements are included. For example, a fic may include a consensual sex scene of dominance/submission but no sadism or masochism, thus it can legitimately not be labelled BDSM. (Although in such a case, it would be recommended that the author still warns for D/s separately, just in case.) May be mild (PG-13) to extreme (NC-17). This can frequently be a squick for many people, so should be listed in the author's warnings.

_See also: Bondage_


	17. Big Bang

**Big Bang**

Refers to a special kind of writing ficathon event in which authors sign-up to write long stories or novels by a certain date and are paired up with fanartists who make accompanying artwork for their stories. Length requirements for Big Bang challenges can range anywhere from a minimum of 10,000 words up to 50,000 word novels, and often produce epics well past those minimums. (A "Reverse Big Bang" is the same thing just switched around, with authors creating novels based upon submitted fanart.) Big Bangs may be fandom-specific, pairing-specific, genre-specific, or open to all possibilities. They also usually result in a large explosion of wonderful long fics all being posted simultaneously, hence the appropriateness of the term 'Big Bang'.

_See also: Challenge, Ficathon and/or Prompt_


	18. BNF

**BNF**

**B**ig** N**ame** F**an

Refers to a fan (usually an author or other prominent contributor to the fandom) who has become so well known within the fandom that they have gained power over it. Unfortunately, most BNFs tend to go inevitably mad with that power, and insanity and wank are not uncommon surrounding them. It is indeed possible for some BNFs to be quite nice and laid-back, even using their power for the greater good, but it is dishearteningly rare.

_See also: Wank_


	19. Bondage

**Note: When I have this note it means this definition features content such as; language, violence and sexual content. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**Bondage**

Refers to the presence of physical restraint used as sexual stimulus for a character in a consensual sex scene. Restraints may be deliberate such as rope or handcuffs, or improvised such as articles of clothing or from surrounding environment. May be mild (PG-13) to extreme (NC-17). This can frequently be a squick for many people, so should be listed in the author's warnings.

_See also: BDSM_


	20. Bonding

**Note: When I have this note it means this definition features content such as; language, violence and sexual content. I write this for warning to readers who are not used to this, although I assume you will be, but I still prefer to warn you.**

* * *

**Bonding**

Refers to stories in which two (or more) characters are connected psychically or emotionally, possibly even telepathically, in an often predestined and permanent bond such as soulmates. Often contains intense emotional or physical scenes of the bonding process itself. Can be gen, het, or slash, although even the most gen of stories often read as UST when the bonding is described.

_See also: Gen, Het, Slash and/or UST_


	21. Canon

**Canon**

Refers to elements established by the original source material (TV show, book, movie, etc...) itself for either plot, setting, or character developments. The official details, as it were.

_See also: Fanon and Word of God_


	22. Casefile

**Casefile**

Refers to a certain type of plot element in a mystery or action storyline which involves the procedural investigation of a case. Most frequently used in fact-based fandoms, such as crime or medical shows.

_See also: A/A and/or Plot_


	23. Challenge

**Challenge**

Refers to story ideas issued to potential authors by other fans; often involve following specific guidelines or using suggested elements. Example: In an ABC challenge, each sentence must begin with the next letter of the alphabet until the the entire alphabet has been used.

_See also: Ficathon and/or Prompt_


	24. Character Death

**Character Death**

Refers to stories in which a major or minor canon character dies. This can frequently be a squick for many people, so should be listed in the author's warnings. (If possible, that is. Admittedly, sometimes the nature of deathfics are best kept secret, so that nothing detracts from the power of the emotional impact upon revelation.) Also called Deathfics.

_See also: Death_


	25. Cliché

**Cliché**

Refers to elements within a story plot, setting, or characterization that are so common and overused as to become trite and stereotypical. Clichés can be annoying when encountered too often, but the important thing to remember is that they became clichés for a reason - people like 'em! A new twist on an old cliché is almost always a guaranteed success. Some examples of classic clichés include characters changing gender or species, characters changed into animals or children, sudden superpowers, apocalyptic survival, and many other familiar scenarios from the human collective unconscious or your basic bodice-ripper romance novel.

_See also: AU, Crack, Genderswap, Kink, Plot, Sex Pollen, Trope and/or Wingfic_


	26. Comment (-fic)

**Comment (-fic)**

Refers to a quick form of feedback written on the spot into an online dialogue box at the end of a story or chapter or other post. A comment-fic is a short story that is written for another person within that small text field, usually as a gift.

_See also: Feedback and/or LoC_


	27. Con

**Con**

Short form of "Convention" - refers to real-life gatherings of fans, sometimes officially endorsed (with official guests!), sometimes not, but gathering together to meet and exchange over a period of several days. Cons may be small (no more than 25 people) or large (no less than 25,000 people); dedicated to one specific fandom or welcoming them all; gen, slash, or bi-genre in nature; and/or anything else the hosts can think of. For example, Comic Con is an especially popular con for both fans and official guests (actors, writers, artists, other Powers-That-Be, etc...) held annually in San Diego, California, USA.


	28. Concrit

**Concrit**

**C**onstructive** C**riticism

Refers to a specific type of feedback in which polite, helpful suggestions or edits are offered to improve the quality of a story. Concrit is not a flame, as even though it may contain negative comments as well as positive, the reviewer is generally only interested in providing friendly advice and well-reasoned arguments rather than 'attacking' the author or their work. Concrit can be a very rewarding experience for authors to receive, as it is an excellent way to learn and improve their writing skills, but unfortunately not all authors are ready to accept or appreciate concrit, so reviewers must be careful about what they say and to whom.

_See also: Beta, Feedback and/or Flame_


	29. Continuity

**Continuity**

Refers to the consistency within elements of a canon or fanfic's plot, characterization, settings, and other small details that add verisimilitude to the story. Failures or gaps in the continuity can be quite noticeable and may detract from the overall enjoyment of the work. Such gaps also make excellent fodder for authors looking to fill them in, such as with backstory or missing scene fics. Established continuity can also be changed deliberately (or accidentally!) by the original canon's creators in a move known as "retconning".

_See also: Backstory, Missing Scene, Plot, and/or Retcon_


	30. Corporal Punishment

**Corporal Punishment**

Refers to the presence of mild to extreme physical punishment as a child-rearing practice, whether implied or described. This can frequently be a squick for many people, so should be listed in the author's warnings.

_See also: Domestic Discipline_


	31. Cosplay

**Cosplay**

**Cos**tume** Play**

Refers to a type of performance art in which fans dress up as characters, often in meticulously hand-made costumes. They may also choose to interact as the characters would to enhance the experience, for both themselves and spectators. Cosplayers can often be seen at conventions, however the phenomenon is an established subculture all its own as well.


	32. Crack (-fic)

**Crack ****(-fic)**

Refers to stories in which completely ridiculous, unbelievable or insane things occur, often without reasonable explanation but great enjoyment. Are generally written shamelessly and with no excuse beyond a desire to have fun. Often are also PWPs, though not always NC17. Are almost always humourous, although it is possible to write them seriously. Is so referred not only because such crackfics often seem as if they could only be conceived by an author riding a high, but also because they can be hilariously addictive to readers as well.

_See also: Humour and/or PWP_


	33. Crossover (or X-over)

**Crossover**

Refers to stories in which the characters, premises, or settings of more than one fandom coincide. Crossovers may consist of a complete blending of universes or only a slight, passing connection. Knowledge of both (or multiple) fandoms is not always necessary, but generally helpful to fully understanding the story. Crossovers can also be called "X-over"s.

_See also: AU and/or Fusion_


	34. Crosspost (-ed or -ing)

**Crosspost (-ed or -ing)**

Refers to stories that have been posted across multiple different mailing lists, communities, or archives at around the same time. Done to ensure maximum distribution of the story to as many readers as possible, but warned for due to the high chance of repeated exposure among readers who also frequent most or all of those various platforms.


	35. Curtain-fic

**Curtain-fic**

Refers to stories in which characters who are deeply established in their relationship engage in casual domestic activities such as cooking, laundry, shopping, or the trope for which it is named, picking out curtains together.

_See also: Fluff_


End file.
